


I’m Not Who You Think I Am

by SouthsideSerpentPrincess22



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017), Scream (Movies)
Genre: Alice Cooper loves Jughead Jones, Alternate Universe, Appendicitis, Becoming Rich, Bigotry & Prejudice, Broken Bones, Crossover, Crying Jughead Jones, Death Threats, Depressed Jughead Jones, Depression, Discrimination, Dreams and Nightmares, FP Jones II's A+ Parenting, FP Jones crying, FP Jones feeling guilty, Family Slaughter, Father/Son Flashbacks, Father/Son Incest, Flashbacks, Forced Incest, Good Parent FP Jones II, Good Turned Evil, Guilt, Haunted past, Hospitalization, Hospitals, Hurt FP Jones II, Hurt Jughead Jones, Implied/Referenced Torture, Incest, Inheritance, Jughead Jones Needs a Hug, Jughead Jones Tortured, Jughead Jones Wheelchair, Jughead Jones in hospital, Jughead Jones kidnapped, Jughead Jones nightmares, Kidnapping, M/M, Mistaken Identity, Moving, Moving Out, Name Change, Name Changes, New house, Nightmares, Paralyzed, Paralyzed Jughead Jones, Parent/Child Incest, Past life, Protecting what's yours, Protective Alice Cooper (Archie Comics), Protective FP Jones II, Sick Jughead Jones, Southside Serpent Jughead Jones, Survivor Turned Evil, Threats, Threats of Violence, Torture, Victim Turned Killer, Worried FP Jones II, broken legs, evil brother, falice - Freeform, family guilt, family murder, ghostface - Freeform, new identity, new life, past guilt, southside serpents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:27:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25427650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SouthsideSerpentPrincess22/pseuds/SouthsideSerpentPrincess22
Summary: When FP gets a call to go to Thistlehouse he finds that Cheryl's Uncle Bedford DID end up killing Cheryl. Along with Toni and Nana Rose. FP discovers Cheryl wrote out a will. And with Toni and Rose dead too the will Is leaving everything to Betty Instead, Including Thornhill Itself along with the entire land. FP can’t refuse the offer to live In a place with rooms for everyone and a pool and moves The Cooper/Jones family In Immediately. But some Blossom family members believe they don't belong there because they're not Blossoms. FP fears for his family's safety. But he refuses to be kicked out and discriminated against by Blossoms! That place belongs to him and his family now and them only! To top It all off(Alternative Universe) what If FP Jones was really Billy Loomis's twin brother? While FP never met Sydney he knew of his brothers murderous activities as Ghostface. FP left Woodsboro Immediately, changing his name to FP Jones and moved to Riverdale. But suddenly Sydney Prescott moves to Riverdale too and ends up mistaking FP for Billy. She won't listen to reason and kidnaps him and Jug and tortures them to teach "Billy" some lessons on who he messed with.
Relationships: Alice Cooper & Jughead Jones, Alice Cooper/FP Jones II, Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones, FP Jones & Sydney Prescott, FP Jones II & Jughead Jones, FP Jones II/Jughead Jones, Jughead Jones & Sydney Prescott
Kudos: 10





	I’m Not Who You Think I Am

**Author's Note:**

> Note: In this version Jughead never goes to Stonewall and It doesn’t exist.

While The Cooper/Jones family were at home the phone rang. FP answered and It was Sweet Pea. Sweet Pea saying he went to Thistlehouse to visit with Toni when he found both her and Cheryl stabbed to death and Cheryl’s grandmother poisoned. 

FP: Okay Sweet Pea calm down. I’ll be right there.

Jughead: What’s wrong with Sweet Pea dad?

FP sighed sadly

FP: I’m sorry Jug, Toni was murdered. Along with Cheryl and her grandmother. I have to go.

He wiped a tear from Jughead’s right cheek and kissed his forehead. When FP got to Thistlehouse he noticed that whoever killed Cheryl, Toni, and Rose took Juniper and Dagwood with them when they left. He also found Penelope stabbed to death. He also couldn’t help but notice Jason’s dead body or the creepy doll. As FP searched all of Thistlehouse he was shocked to find Cheryl’s will. A will saying If anything happened to her plus Toni and Rose she wanted everything of hers Including her money, maple business, Thistlehouse, and the whole grounds to go to her cousin Betty Cooper and her family. He knew Jughead and Betty loved being Archie’s neighbor. But this was a great opportunity for the whole family. They would get a pool and enough rooms for everyone. Normally FP didn’t care about being rich. He knew Jughead didn’t either. But there was so much room here for everyone. Even The Serpents If he and Jughead needed to help give some of them a home. After FP took care of everything Including the will plus burying Jason and throwing out the doll he returned home. It was so late, the moving could wait till tomorrow. He saw that Jughead was laying on the couch and he could hear him crying. After FP changed Into his PJ’s he crawled In behind Jughead.

FP: Juggie?

He slipped his arm around Jughead’s shirtless waist.

FP: Come here(Said gently)

He pulled him onto his chest

FP: It’s okay sweetheart. Everything’s going to be okay. I love you Jug.

Jughead: I love you too daddy

FP: Shh baby(Running his fingers through Jughead’s hair)

He gently kissed his forehead. He pulled Jughead tighter to his chest kissing his cheek. In the morning the sun seeped through the curtains.

Jughead: Go away sun(Groaned)

FP laughed as he gently kissed his forehead

FP: We can stay In bed a little longer. But only a little longer. I have news for everyone. And It’s actually good news.

After an hour FP woke him up

FP: Come on son, we need to get up. We should leave soon-

Jughead blinked In confusion

Jughead: Leave?

FP: I’ll explain with everyone In the same room. Come on.

After everyone was dressed they listened to FP

FP: After finding Cheryl’s will I have some news. We’re all moving to Thistlehouse. Cheryl left everything to Betty. The money, the maple business, the house and the whole grounds. There Is enough room for all of us plus The Serpents and a pool.

The family could not believe their ears. But they also couldn’t hold back their grins. Once packed up they headed straight to Thistlehouse. Everyone looked In awe as they walked Into the house. FP slipped his arm around Alice’s waist.

FP: Is this everything you wanted Miss Smith?(Smirked)

Alice: Everything apart from the fact this house looks too Blossom like. But now that we’re rich I’ll hire a designer and take care of that.

FP: Sounds like a plan. Well, what are you waiting for kids? Go pick out your rooms!(Laughed)

FP: And son, as much as I don’t mind you sharing a room with Betty there’s more than enough rooms here for you now. 

FP: We live In a mansion now so for god’s sake, pick out your own room!(Laughed)

Jughead laughed

Jughead: Don’t worry dad, I was planning on It

For Betty It only felt right to take Cheryl’s room. Alice reluctantly took Penelope’s room with FP. But she knew once It was redecorated she would get over It. Jughead took Jason’s room. Jellybean took Rose’s room. Once everyone’s rooms were set up they all sat In the living room and talked. They would have loved to have used the pool but It was winter.

Jughead: This Is better than those stupid penthouses In Hiram’s jail housing ever would have been!

FP: You got that right boy!(Laughed)

Jughead: First you become Sheriff of Riverdale. Then out of nowhere you become rich and move Into a mansion.

FP laughed again

FP: What can I say Jug, life Is good

After an hour FP had to get back to work and start Investigating The Blossom Family Murder and figure where Alice’s grandchildren were taken. So as FP left everyone else explored the mansion. But as soon as Alice and Jughead got to the chapel they saw a man and a women standing In there.

Cricket: Who the hell are you?! Where did Jason’s body go?!

Jughead: My dad buried him when he Investigated the murder that happened here.

Alice: The last resident of this place left everything to her cousin, my daughter. This place belongs to OUR family now!

Bedford: You? You’re a Blossom?!(Laughed)

Alice: My daughter Is thanks to her birth father. The rest of us no! But that doesn’t matter! This place Is OURS now! So get out! Unless you’re my daughter Betty I do not want to see Blossoms here ever again!

Cricket: This place has been In the Blossom name for generations! We will not let It be taken over by…. Whatever blood you two are!

Jughead: You don’t get a say! Cheryl’s will just like any other will Is law! And my dad Is The Sheriff of Riverdale! Trust me, you do not want to mess with him! Get out before I call him back home to arrest you two for trespassing! 

Bedford: When we come back here you’ll be sorry-

Jughead: Oh really? Are you going to kill us like you killed Cheryl, her grandmother, and Toni?! That’s right! I believe you two did It! Why would you show up here now?! Why didn’t you already talk to my dad about Cheryl’s death?!

Bedford: Watch It boy!

Cricket: Come on Bed, let’s go. We’ll be back! Mark our words we’ll deal with you later!

As soon as they were gone they locked up the house. Alice called FP right away and told him what happened and that Jughead believes It was them who took Juniper and Dagwood and killed Cheryl, Toni, and Rose. FP said he was already looking Into the possibilities that It was a Blossom and for everyone to stay In the house. Despite what happened that was not going to stop Alice from calling an Interior designer right away. Soon the Interior designer came. Alice let her In.

Sydney: Hi, I’m Sydney Prescott. You must be The Cooper/Jones family. I’ll start with other buildings on the grounds then do the mansion last.

Alice: Sounds good

The family spent the whole day hanging out while Sydney did her job. When Sydney got to the mansion she saved the bedrooms for last. When she got to the bedrooms she did Jughead’s first. When she walked In she saw pictures of Jughead and FP together. Right away she mistaken FP for his twin Billy Loomis and rage filled her. She swore she would make FP/Billy pay by using his son. She did the rest of her job, got payed, and booked It out of there. The family explored again enjoying the designers work and enjoying the fact It no longer looked like a Blossom place. They decided In the morning besides enjoying Thanksgiving that they would explore the rest of the grounds. The next day FP laughed when he saw It was 10AM. 

FP: I’m going to go wake Jug. It’s Thanksgiving and he’s been asleep long enough.

But when he got to the bedroom Jughead was nowhere to be found. He searched the rest of the house but nothing.

FP: Jughead’s gone! They must have him! They came back and took him! I’m going to go find him! I’ll call The Serpents to watch over you three! Stay here and be safe!

He booked It out of the mansion. When he got to one of the abandoned warehouses In Riverdale he started searching. But soon he cried out In pain as he was stabbed In the right side causing him to drop his gun and drop to the floor In pain. Soon a person wearing a Ghostface costume took off the mask revealing Sydney Prescott. FP clutched his wound In pain.

FP: Who are you?!

Sydney: Don’t act stupid Billy!

His breath caught In his throat

FP: I’m not Billy I swear! I’m his twin but I’m nothing like him! I changed my name and moved out of Woodsboro to get away from all that!

Sydney: You can’t fool me Billy! You’re going to pay for all the Innocent lives you took with your son’s life!

FP: No please! I’m not Billy! Whatever you’re doing just stop! You leave my family alone! You let my family go!(Cried)

Two other people In Ghostface costumes grabbed FP’s arms and dragged him away. They threw him Into a room where Jughead’s arms were chained to the wall. Until Sydney unchained him, forced him up, and forced his clothes off.

Sydney: You think my mom was a whore?! Well, now you’re going to be one too! You’re going to fuck your son.

FP: What?! No please! Please listen to me I’m not Billy!(Let out a sob)

Sydney: Do It, or I’ll kill your boy right here and now. Of course, I doubt you even care about your family just like you never cared about me!

FP sobbed as he took off his clothes

FP: I’m sorry Juggie, I’m so sorry!

Sydney: Come over here and sit

FP reluctantly listened. Jughead let out a whimper as she forced him on his dad’s lap on his cock.

Jughead: Please don’t make us(Whimpered)

Sydney: Do It!

Jughead let out a whine as FP began to thrust, picking up speed with each movement. Jughead let out a sob as FP bumped his prostate. Jughead came closer to his release each time FP bumped that same area. FP felt his length twitch and felt his orgasm. FP continued to thrust a couple more times before Jughead’s orgasm was ripped from him as well.

Jughead: Please, you can’t do this! No m-more! Please! Ah stop!(Sobbed)

Jughead quivers, voice breaking, whole body shivering as FP begins snapping his hips forward setting up a rhythm. Jughead’s whimpers and sobs fill the room as FP rolls his hips. Jughead’s hands hold onto FP’s strong arms, his body shakes with every thrust as the larger man fucks Into him.

Sydney: Faster!(Ordered)

Jughead whined. His whole body shook with each thrust. Jughead sobbed each time FP would plunge Inside him with his thick cock. Jughead’s whimpers climbing higher and higher In pitch. Jughead arched against him as they rocked together. 

Jughead: N-no Ah!! Aw! Aw! Aw! Ah! P-Please! Un!(Cried)

FP: I’m sorry Jug! I’m so sorry! Just hang onto me, It will be over soon.(Sobbed)

Jughead complied, wrapping his legs tightly around his dad’s waist, digging his heels Into his back. Jughead whimpered every time FP pumped Inside him. Tears ran FP’s cheeks he gently kissed Jughead’s forehead. Jughead started whimpering again, but much more loudly this time. 

Sydney: Cum In him Billy! Cum hard! Show him you’re just as much a whore as you thought my mom was!

FP grunts as he began doing long, painfully slow strokes. Plunging deep Inside. 

FP: I c-can’t do this!(Sobbed)

Jughead: D-Daddy(Whimpered)

FP started doing quick, hard and fast pumps with his fat cock right against where he knew Jughead’s prostate was. That was all It took. The muscles In Jughead’s abdomen tighten. Jughead’s cock begins spewing cum all over their sweat slicked bellies. Jughead’s buries his face In his dad’s chest sobbing as cum gushes all over FP’s cock. His whole body shakes and his legs tremble and tighten around his dad. He uses his free hand to hold onto FP’s muscular arm for support. Jughead whimpers through the aftershocks. FP groans out as he continues slamming Into Jughead, dangerously close to his own climax. They can feel the tears down their face. FP let’s out shaky sobs and pants, running his hands through his boy’s thick black hair. FP was now moving In a fury, his hips thrusting back and forth as he assaulted Jughead’s most vulnerable spot. Jughead whined brokenly, throwing his head back, back arched and hands grasping his dad’s shoulders. Knuckles turning white. Jughead cried out as his entire body goes stiff, eyes rolling back, toes curling, whole body shuddering with the Intensity of his orgasm as he cums HARD. Shots of cum spraying both sweat drenched stomachs. Jughead whimpers loudly as he shoots his thick juicy load. Jughead was still shaking with the aftershocks of his powerful climax as FP spurts rope after rope of thick warm cum Inside him. FP let's out an animalistic groan as his body shakes wildly. The entire room smells like sweat and cum.

Sydney: You may stop now

Both of them were In an embrace of a sticky hug. FP kisses Jughead’s forehead softly. He runs his fingers through Jughead’s hair as they cry.

Sydney: I hope that moment with your boy Is what you wanted Billy. Because you two will be In separate rooms now.

Jughead was pulled off and dragged out of the room. FP laid on the floor sobbing as the door was locked. “Why did he have to be cursed with such a psycho for a brother?” But besides that there was only one thing flashing through his mind. His boy! His beautiful baby boy!

Flashback(Not long after Jughead was born)

FP was asleep next to Gladys when suddenly a storm started and huge loud thunder boomed. He soon heard Forsythe’s wailing. He rushed out of the bed Into his baby’s room. Or more like the living room, hey, they live In a trailer. 

FP: Hey hey hey, shh(Picked Jughead up Into his arms)

FP: It’s okay baby boy, you’re alright. Daddies here.

Jughead stopped crying

FP: There we go. I know, It’s your first storm. Storms can be scary. But trust me little one, you’ll have to deal with worse storms someday. Life brings all kinds of storms. But you’ll get through them my brave boy. It’s okay to be scared, that’s part of life. But I’m here, I’ll always be right here.

There was another thunder and Jughead started crying again.

FP: Hey hey hey, It’s okay. Don’t cry sweetheart. 

He sat down and started bouncing Jughead In his lap causing him to laugh Instead of cry.

FP: There we go kiddo. I just hope this doesn’t keep you awake. It’s 4AM little one. Okay.

He gently laid Jughead back In his crib and started gently rubbing his back and humming. After two more hours not only did the storm end but FP could tell Forsythe was sound asleep.

FP: Sleep baby boy(Whispered)

He gently kissed Jughead’s head

(Flashback over)

FP couldn’t last long listening to Jughead’s screams and torture through the wall and ended up passing out within minutes. Meanwhile with Jughead

Sydney: Did you have fun little boy? It sure looked fun on my end. Was that your first time being fucked by a male?

Jughead whimpered as he nodded yes

Sydney: You know your daddy always loved a good horror movie. And I can tell you do too. Like father like son! Maybe I should bring him In here to watch the blood! 

Jughead was whimpering and trembling. Sydney laughed.

FP: Your daddy caused fear In others! It’s only fair you two get the same feeling! You know, thanks to your dad one of my best friends Is walking with a limp for the rest of his life. But for you, no limp, just a wheelchair! 

Jughead screamed In pain as she broke both of his legs with a hammer.

Jughead: Fuck you! You’re the monster not my dad!(Cried)

Sydney: You believe your daddy?

Jughead: Yes I do!(Sneered)

Sydney: Trust me kid, that’s going to cost your life!

Meanwhile Archie knew something was wrong. Jughead, FP, and the rest of The Cooper/Jones family was already supposed to be at his community center. But It was already 8PM. He enjoyed Thanksgiving with his mom and the center kids long enough! He needed to see what the hell was going on! He took off In his dad’s truck and booked It to The Cooper/Jones mansion.

Archie: Jug?! FP?!(Pounded on the door)

Sweet Pea quickly opened the door

Sweet Pea: Red! FP thinks Jughead was kidnapped! But we think something went wrong! FP should have contacted us by now!

Archie: I say you and I take some of The Serpents and get them back!

Sweet Pea: I’m with you! I’m The Serpent King’s Right Hand! That means protecting both him and his dad! Come on, let’s go!

When they got to the warehouse after The Serpents killed Sydney and the two other Ghostface people, who ended up being Bedford and Cricket they entered Jughead’s room to see him floating In a tub of bloody water; face down In the water and not moving.

Archie: Jug!

He quickly took him out of the water cradling him

Sweet Pea: Let’s find FP and get them out of here now!

FP didn’t know how long he was unconscious. But when he finally woke up again he was laying In an hospital bed. He saw Jughead In the hospital bed across from his. FP didn’t care about his wound! He rushed out of the bed and over to Jughead’s. He gasped as he saw the casts on Jughead’s legs. FP gently lifted Jughead’s upper body up; holding him close running his fingers through Jughead’s hair. His boy’s skin was extremely hot and sweaty. His pulse and heartbeat was very faint.

Sweet Pea: FP-

Archie: Don’t, just let him be

FP gently laid Jughead back down and kissed his forehead. FP sobbed on his baby boy’s stomach. Eventually he fell asleep. But two hours later Jughead slowly woke up and started rubbing his dad’s head.

Jughead: Daddy(Wheezed)

FP slowly opened his eyes and saw Jughead’s eyes open. He smiled lightly as he started rubbing Jughead’s right cheek. He was still very hot. He gently kissed his forehead.

FP: I’m so sorry sweetheart. But you have to believe me! I don’t know who that women Is and I’m not who she says I am!

Jughead: I believe you daddy. I-

FP: But there Is something I always been ashamed of that I have been hiding all these years. The man she was talking about was my twin brother. As soon as he killed a girl named Casey I moved out of Woodsboro, changed my name, and moved to Riverdale. My birth name, was Ramone Loomis. 

Jughead: That’s your past dad. A horrible past that has to do with your brother not you. Don’t worry about It.

Archie and Sweet Pea walked back In

Archie: Hey Jug, glad to see you back In the world of the living.(Smiled lightly) 

FP: You two saved us. You saved Jug. I don’t know how to thank you-

Sweet Pea: It was more Wonder Red then me. And you don’t have to FP. We’re just glad you’re both alive.

Soon Jughead was reduced to dry heaves that brought up occasional spouts of bile Into the trash can on the right side of his bed. His convulsing muscles were aching, and he was dripping with sweat. FP gnawed nervously at his lower lip while he watched his son fight a losing fight against gripping nausea. When he caught sight of Jughead’s hand pressed against the lower-right side of his stomach, he froze.

FP: Juggie? Does the right side of your stomach hurt?

Jughead squeezed his eyes tightly shut at the sharp pain. 

Jughead: Yes, really bad

FP: Fuck, Sweet Pea, go get a doctor!

Sweet Pea ran out then soon returned with a doctor. After the doctor looked over Jughead she spoke.

The doctor: I don’t know what happened when you two were kidnapped Mr. Jones. But this women didn’t just break your son’s legs. She paralyzed him. I’m sorry but he will forever be In a wheelchair now. As for the pain and throwing up, your son has trauma to the abdomen and now has appendicitis. I’m going to put Jughead out so he can go Into surgery. 

FP lets the tears free, exhausted and emotionally wrecked he holds tight to Jughead's hand, allowing the words to settle against his skin. He can't save Jug from what has happened; he can only stand by his side In the aftermath, lending him strength, giving him a safe embrace to fall apart In. Being In a wheelchair for the rest of his life was going to be so depressing and hard on his vibrant, outgoing, mystery solving boy. Plus now that’s he’s In a wheelchair he won’t be able to do any Serpent stuff. Someone else Is going to have to lead them. FP decided he was going to tell Sweet Pea he was In charge now. How was FP going to help him through this? Besides his legs Jughead would heal physically. But he had a lot of healing to do before he would ever heal emotionally. FP could tell Jughead felt crushed, that he felt like the whole would crumbling beneath his feet and there was nowhere safe for him to go. Seeing his baby so broken crushed FP so much. He knew Jughead would never believe In any comforting words. But he had to try. FP would do anything for his baby boy!

FP: It’s okay Juggie, I got you. Daddy’s right here.

After surgery was done Jughead feels dizzy and disoriented when he wakes again; outside night has turned Into day, the rain taps gently on the window. Turning away he finds his dad dozing In the chair next to the bed; body slumped at an awkward angle and Jug Imagines he's going to have a stiff neck when he wakes. He tries to sit up, but his limbs feel heavy, back twinging with every attempt he makes. He gives In, feeling exhausted from the struggle, FP stirs awake, brown eyes fluttering open.

FP: Hey, have you been awake long?

It takes a few attempts for Jughead to get the words out, mouth feeling like Its stuffed full of cotton. 

Jughead: No. Where’s Archie and Sweet Pea?

FP: They went to get coffee

But then Archie walked Into the room

Jughead: You saved us Archie. We would have died If It weren't for you. We should give you a superhero name? Something like the Pureheart the Power.

Archie looks up, eyes shimmering, smile warm and tender 

Archie: I'm so glad I got to you In time

FP feeds Jughead the rest of his meal as they exchange small talk until a doctor walks In and tells him he can take his boy home. 

FP: Jug? 

His dad’s touch brings him back, he jumps, shakes the thoughts from his mind.

Jughead: Sorry, I'm still a little foggy from the meds

FP gently kissed his forehead

Jughead: I'm okay, let's just go.

FP hesitates, looking between Jughead and the wheelchair sitting by the door. He picks Jughead up Into his arms. Jughead bites back a wince. As he sets him gently In the chair his hands move to cup the side of Jughead’s face.

FP: Come on kiddo, let’s get out of here

He steers Jughead out of the room. As soon as they get home and he rolls Jughead Inside the whole family plus all The Serpents run Into the room.

Alice: Jug, oh honey, I’m so sorry this happened to you.

FP: We’re going to have to move him to a room downstairs. Fangs, can you and The Serpents move all of Jughead’s stuff and set up a room for him downstairs?

Fangs: Of course

As The Serpents went upstairs FP wheeled him Into the living room.

FP: You ready baby?

Jughead nodded yes. He put his arms around his dad’s neck. FP lifted him out of the wheelchair and Into his arms then gently put him on the couch. It was just a room, but still. Jughead would never be able to go upstairs without help ever again. Jughead feels the walls rattle, the threads barely holding him together unravel. FP breaks, and so does Jughead. Sobs tear from Jughead’s throat, the storm becomes a hurricane Inside his chest, wreaking havoc, bringing tears. He cries, letting wave after wave surge through his fragile frame. He lets go, gives In to the pain, the sorrow. Breaking feels like dying, like he Is being cut open, every nerve exposed to the cruel world.

FP: Jug 

FP’s hands are In his son’s, holding tight, never to let go. 

FP: I’m so sorry, I don’t mean to upset you but-

Jughead: It’s not your fault daddy 

He shakes his head, angrily blinking back tears 

Jughead: God, I’m such a mess

FP: I think we both are

FP sniffles, smiling even through the pain. 

FP: But we’re allowed to be

He cups Jughead’s face, brushing away a falling tear with his thumb. 

FP: You’re allowed to not be okay Juggie. No one expects you to just shake this off. If you’re hurting then I’m here for you. We’re all here for you. Don’t ever think you have to deal with this by yourself.

Jughead nods again, finding his tongue feels heavy In his mouth and his mind Is growing foggy In fatigue. 

Jughead: Okay

Dark lashes flutter, trying to chase away the approaching darkness. Body tired and weak he lies down, feeling his dad settle In next to him. He hears his dad whisper, words soft and tender against his skin “we're safe now,” and Jughead wants to believe him, but deep down In his bones, he knows that Isn't true, he Isn't sure anyone’s safe. They fall Into deep sleep as The Serpents set up Jughead’s new room. From that moment on Jughead was plagued by nightmares about his condition. Whether It was sleep or just a nap. That first night In his new room downstairs he was sound asleep In his dad’s arms until he jumped awake from another nightmare.

FP: Hey, Jug, you’re okay

The darkness ebbs, Jughead exhales, seeing the poison leave his lungs In Inky black tendrils. FP’s hand Is warm and comforting resting on his shoulder. Jughead bows his head, hiding the tears, biting back a pitiful sob. 

Jughead: Sorry. I didn’t mean to wake you.(Rasps, throat sore from screaming) 

FP: Kiddo, you don’t have to be sorry for having a nightmare.

FP forces Jughead to look at him

FP: Do you want to talk about It?

Jughead: It’s like the others. When will they stop?

He hates how young he sounds; how broken and timid he has become. This Isn’t the person he used to be. 

FP: It’s going to take some time Jug

FP’s eyes glisten with sorrow and Jughead can see how tired he Is. 

FP: Maybe when I take you to your doctor’s appointment tomorrow you should get something to help you sleep better? 

Everyone promises him that he Is safe, that no one will take him again, but he can’t stop the fear anymore then he can stop the nightmares. As much as he loves his dad he can’t do what he Is asking, just the thought of being dragged back Into the abyss makes him panic. 

Jughead: I can’t

A single tear trickling down his cheek 

Jughead: I just can’t

FP: Can’t what kiddo?

Jughead: Take the sleeping medicine 

He lowers his gaze again, looking down at the faded blanket. 

Jughead: She… she drugged me, and I don't want to feel like that again, I need to be In control.

FP: Jug, If you don’t want to take them then I won’t force you. I’m sorry, I didn’t think. I never want you to do something that makes you feel unsafe, okay?(Said softly)

He once more tilts Jughead’s face towards his; his eyes are warm and full of love and understanding. 

FP: We’ll get you through this, I promise.

Jughead would like to believe him but In the late hours, heart heavy and nightmare fresh In his mind, he can’t. Maybe In the morning, when the sun comes up, and his dad brings him a coffee with a smile on his face and kisses him on the forehead he’ll believe It.

In the morning FP rolled Jughead up to the kitchen table for breakfast.

Alice: Dig In honey, I also made you so hot chocolate.

Jughead forces himself to smile

Jughead: Thank you

The Cooper/Jones family and The Serpents plus Archie spent the rest of Jughead’s senior trying to help Jughead through his condition. But because of his condition If he wanted to go to college he had to stick to The Riverdale Community College. Jughead was heartbroken, but he didn’t want to keep Betty from going to the college of her dreams. So he broke up with her. Reggie ended up being Jughead’s roommate. At first It was awkward needing Reggie to help him get dressed/undressed, get Into/out of the bath, having to comfort Jughead all the time through nightmares and through other times he needed It, and other stuff. But after a month he and Reggie started dating. Then they both looked forward to the moments where Reggie got to see him naked. It went from being awkward to Reggie giving Jughead a bath for him, sleeping In the same bed, loving to sooth Jughead during nightmares and through other times when he needed It, and kissing and having sex. Sadly, no matter how hard The Cooper/Jones family searched they never found Juniper and Dagwood.


End file.
